You Care, Admit it
by Heath07
Summary: Seth makes Summer admit she cares.


Title: You Care, Admit it.

Author: Heath07

Rating: PG-13 (um...maybe R, but it's not that bad) -sexuality, a few swear words ( PWP? Yay! lol) Seth/Summer

Summary: Summer does care about Seth and he makes her admit it. Ugh, crap summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *curls up and dies*

Notes: I took a study break, this is what happened. 

________

Summer didn't flirt the way most girls did.   
  


Sure, she had the body language down pat. The slight turn of her hips. The forward thrust of her tits. The shimmy-shake as she walked. She knew how to work a room.   
  


When she flirted, though, it came out as anger. She didn't just saddle up to some lucky, unsuspecting bachelor and giggle like a school girl. No, that wasn't Summer's style. Summer used her sharp tongue to draw out young suitors. Those that could handle her verbal lashings were the only one's worthy of her time.   
  


She never suspected a few months ago that Seth would be able to spar with her and even best her sometimes. She never suspected that he was capable of the best damn foreplay she'd encountered thus far in her seventeen years. But she'd been learning.   
  


For three straight months she'd been learning just how capable Seth was and his sharp tongue was the least of his abilities...though, he was brilliant with that, too.   
  


The knock on the door in the rhythm of 'Shave and a Haircut' signalled Seth's late arrival.  
  


"Took you long enough to get here. I thought I was going to have to call your house and I really didn't feel like having to explain to Chino. 'Cause ew," she said, swinging the door open. "Didn't I tell you my parents would only be gone an hour? You just cost yourself a blow-job there, buddy."  
  


Seth smirked, a flush of crimson staining his cheeks. He always seemed to get that way when Summer made any reference to their sex life. It was actually cute. God, she was getting sentimental.   
  


"Ah, Summer, you win me over with your concern for me every time. I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy," he said sarcastically.  
  


"Just shut up and get in here," she said, tugging on the lapel of his jacket and pulling it down his arms, leaving it to pool by their feet in the foyer.   
  


Inside her room, Summer threw him onto the bed and straddled him, grinding into his pelvis. There was no time for formalities. She always hated following protocol anyway. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it and wouldn't be denied.   
  


She kissed him hard, tugging on his lower lip. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, running over his teeth. "Were you chewing cinnamon gum again?" she asked, pulling back as she rotated her hips.  
  


Seth bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes open. "Uh, what?"  
  


"You know I hate cinnamon," she scolded. Her voice was heavy with yearning and a tinge of self-loathing.   
  


There were three things Summer did not want out of this: 1) a relationship; it was just sex and friendly banter, but mostly sex, 2)she didn't want to care, not even a little, 3)love; she definitely didn't want love, people who fell in love only ended up hurting each other and she didn't want to get hurt and she most certainly didn't want to hurt Seth. So there it was, all three of her self-imposed, strictly followed, dumb rules were so beyond broken, Summer was never going to forgive herself. She couldn't think about that now, though, there clothing to be removed and sex to be had.   
  


She peeled her shirt off her torso and threw it to the ground, baring a black bra for Seth's eyes to feast on.   
  


Seth shook his head. "I forgot. Oh, Jesus and Moses and Mother-Fuckin'-Teresa, you're hot. "  
  


"It's fine," Summer relented, catching his confused expression, she went on further, "the gum. The cinnamon, you know? It's fine, just don't do it again," she commanded, capturing his lips again, her mouth hot over his. Urgent. Her fingers found their way inside his shirt. She touched the planes of his chest, smoothed her fingers over his rib cage, smiling when she felt him shiver and jerk under her, his erection snuggled between them.   
  


She kissed him hard, tugging on his lower lip. Lithe fingers moved lower, down his abdomen to his belt buckle. Giving it a little tug, she undid it and then the button and zipper of his jeans. Pressing her body against his, she hissed in satisfaction when his tongue and teeth scraped along her neck, nipping at her pulse-point.  
  


He sat up, pushing his pelvis in line with hers, sending waves of tingles through her body. Letting her head fall to his shoulder, she ran her nails along his smooth back, pulling up his novelty tee.   
  


Burying his hand in her hair, he tickled her neck with the tips of his fingers igniting sparks in her eyes. They changed from brown to black, the pupil overtaking her iris.   
  


"So, where were you?" she asked, rocking against him, finding a fast rhythm as he gripped her waist and angled her head for a deeper kiss. She tugged on his shirt until his arms came up and she could pull it over his head.   
  


"I was," he began, stopping to capture her top lip. Releasing it, he let his tongue work her bottom lip until he finally regained enough control to pull back. "In an accident," he finished.  
  


"What!?" Summer asked, freezing. She pulled back resting her weight fully in him, her hands dropping his shirt beside them on the bed. A collective groan filled the air.   
  


"It's no big deal," he assured her, watching her as he moved forward, his lips meeting the valley of her breasts.   
  


Hitting his shoulder, Summer tried to pull away. "No big deal? You could have been hurt." She looked down at him, his eyes connecting with hers as he kissed her skin softly, lightly. "Oh, God, are you hurt?"  
  


He licked a damp trail between her breasts before he met her eyes again. She almost forgot to breathe. "No," he answered and it came out husky and low.   
  


Grasping his shoulders, she pushed him down, her hand framing his face. "You weren't going to tell me?"  
  


"I just did tell you," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  


She felt her cheeks heat with anger. "What? What's so funny, Cohen? This isn't funny. You could have been hurt."  
  


Seth held her hips and reversed their positions, raising her hands above her head and pinning her to the bed. "I wasn't," he said, kissing the tip of your nose. "But I'm glad that you'd care if I was."  
  


"I never said I cared, Cohen." Trying to get free, she squirmed around, but he was deceptively strong and kept her in place.  
  


"You care," he said, snickering. "You were just like a Care Bear chanting: 'I care! I care!' a minute ago. You care, just admit it," he corrected, punctuating his amusement with a thrust of his hips. Against her will, her body angled up meeting his thrust. Eyed closed, she bit her lip, letting the sensations float over her.   
  


"Admit it," he prodded, kissing just behind her ear with knowledgeable lips. His fingers hovered over her nipple, just brushing the lace and satin outer material sending building pressure to her throbbing centre.   
  


Things that were sexy and arousing were not rough fingers and nipping teeth, not to her at least. Not anymore. She'd had all that before. What turned her on was the gentle, reverent way Seth stroked her skin sometimes, like she might break. The way he cherished her. The way he made her feel precious.   
  


Her eyes fluttered open and closed. She wanted fingers right There. Everywhere. On her body. Lower. On her bare skin. Inside her. "I..."  
  


"Come on," he urged, his hand moving over the skin of her belly, gently coaxing her. "Only two words: I care," he teased, undoing the button of her jeans, his fingers finding their way to her panties, hovering inches from their proper destination. "You can do it."  
  


Her eyes flew open, her mouth gaping, she yelled hoarsely, "I care. Happy now, dammit!"   
  


"Yes," he laughed, his fingers finding her warm and wet. "That's my girl."

______

end.


End file.
